Patient medical information, such as that contained in the EMR, allows health care providers to provide continuity of care to patients. Thus, it is critical for clinicians providing care to patients to review and collaborate with other clinicians for each patient's medical record. However, these collaborations, while important to providing care for patients, often goes undocumented because the ability to track mobile voice communication as well as the content discussed is not currently available. This results in confusion and an inability to reference the details (e.g. patient name, relevant alerts, and the like) of a mobile voice call and leaves the clinician and healthcare entity unable to appropriately track such information that may otherwise be useful in analytics, tracking patient progress, billing, reimbursement, scheduling staff, and patient acuity.
Further, when receiving alerts regarding a particular patient, it is critical that these alerts are acknowledged in a timely manner. Often, it is necessary for an additional action to be taken in addition to acknowledging the alert. For example, the responding clinician may need to acknowledge (i.e., accept) the alert and call or text another clinician. Unfortunately, displays of current mobile devices are cluttered with option buttons which results in confusion and time lost pondering the correct action.